Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense private and public sector demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of smart phones, personal computers, internet ready televisions and media players, and many other devices in every part of society, whether in homes, in business, or in government. These devices have the potential to consume significant amounts of audio and video content. At the same time, data networks have been developed that attempt to deliver the content to the devices in many different ways. Further improvements in the delivery of content to the devices can help continue to drive demand for not only the devices, but for the content delivery services that feed the devices.
In broadcast systems that broadcast multiple programs from a number of content sources, program clock references (PCRs) may be inserted in the program data at regular intervals. These PCRs may include snapshot of the system time clock (STC) counter running at a free running encoder clock (e.g., at 27 MHz). In order to avoid buffer overflows/underflows, it is important for an integrated receiver device (IRD) (e.g., a set-top box) to recover the encoder clock and to use that clock for display at the IRD.